The Witching Hour
by Cranberry Knight-XIII
Summary: "Countless tales have been passed down of the Legendary Dark Witch, Bayonetta...Her story is one-of-a-kind. But she's had her share of the rose-tinted spotlight for quite some time. Now it's my turn." A/U. Cereza grows up as the teenage parallel to Bayonetta. But just how will she fare in the modern world with her mother an ocean away and father busy in journalism? T for language.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **An A/U rendition of _Bayonetta_, and what really became of Cereza…sit back and enjoy _The Witching Hour. _**Reviews **are greatly appreciated, along with constructive criticism! I don't appreciate flaming however. I'm not going to go into _Bayonetta 2 _at all. (I'm rather annoyed by this turn of events, to be honest.) I'll be continuing this! Just the prologue of course.

Write on,

**WriteFF13**

* * *

**.:THE WITCHING HOUR:. **

_Chapter 1 – Prologue_

You know the tale of the archaic war lasting hundreds of years between the dark Umbra clan of the witches and the light Lumen Sages. You know what happened to the Eyes of the World and why that balance between the two clans fell into catastrophe. You know who was the one Eye of the World, the Eye representing the darkness.

And I'm sure you know the tale of Bayonetta, the legendary Dark Witch.

How she painted a canvas of angel blood as she walked the earth, flashing and twirling until not a single divine being would dare to cross her. She overcame her fate as an Eye of the World, and instead destroyed the Maker, Jubileus and sent her hurtling into the very core of the sun. And her friend, Jeanne? She was there, too. They were enemies once until Bayonetta regained her memories, reuniting the childhood bond with the white witch so that they could fight together, uniting light and darkness to save the three dimensions. They fought battles of epic proportions, if I remember correctly. Cities fell, skyscrapers reaching into the very heavens were destroyed at the single snap of a finger as the ultimate forces of light and darkness clashed.

Truth be told, that story is one-of-a-kind.

But you won't hear much of it anymore; most is buried in the "fictional" myths of old, buried as the world progressed and the last remnants of any Witch Hunts vanquished. Mention the name "Bayonetta" to anyone on the street and you'll get a confused pair of eyes staring back at you. But though they don't know, human kinds' very existence is possible because of the Dark Witch. I know mine is.

Bayonetta's story is over. She had her rose-tinted spotlight for quite some time.

Now it's my turn.


	2. Umbran Appetizer

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **In a way, there's a Cereza in all of us. This character is like a teenage version of myself, but a lot more in-your-face and louder. Like her mother, I suppose. Feel free to leave a **review**! Rating has been changed to M for language!

Write on,

**Cranberry Knight-XIII**

* * *

**.:THE WITCHING HOUR:. **

_II – Umbran Appetizer_

My maroon Vans slapped against the cold pavement as my earbuds continued to dangle out of my ear, warranting an annoyed curse each time it happened. In one arm was my navy Hollister jacket draped over a precariously-balanced binder and my soccer bag in the other. Thirty seconds ago I was clucking my tongue to Nico Vega's "Beast" song (damn good song, let me tell you that) before a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy trotted up next to me, his genuine smile made me want to slap him yet give him a brofist at the same time. He eyed my bundle and for a second I thought he was going to help me out.

Instead, he yanked the bud out of my right ear and lifted it close to his ear, listening closely. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, Ken. _Really _appreciate the help, buddy," I said sarcastically, pretending to narrow my eyes at him.

Ken – or Kenny as I liked to call him – looked over in surprise.

"The hell are you listening to?" he asked, throwing the bud back over. We were approaching the east wing stairs that led to the second floor of our high school. Our destination?

Hell.

In other words, English, but the words were synonymous at that point.

"'Beast, by Nico Vega...you know, _BioShock Infinite _trailer?"

"Screw that. Get _Assassin's Creed II _out," he demanded, laughing. I knew he loved the band _and _BioShock, so I wasn't inclined to kick him in the, er...chicken tenders, if you know what I mean.

Yup. We were both nerds. I was an otaku and he's…well…just a video game nerd, expert in the field of _Assassin's Creed. _Me? I specialized in anything _nerdy _and more interesting than the real world. Video games, anime, manga, whatever.

"Do you not see the mound of crap I have in my arms? You get it," I snapped back as we entered.

"Fine." I tipped the phone into his hands, waiting for a new song to start up. Immediately, the melancholy opening strings of "Ezio's Theme" started, and my mood dipped just a bit into somberness. It really was a beautiful song. Ken knew it, too.

"Seriously, Jesper Kyd is a freaking beast! Best video game OST out there," Ken proclaimed.

I snorted. "Yeah, if you forget that one series' themes that puts every other single track to shame: _Final_ fucking _Fantasy_. 1-800-Take it, bitch!" I laughed, whipping my Lightning pendant in his face. The accessory hit the bridge of his nose and he recoiled, rubbing the red mark off.

"Goddamnit, Cereza," he muttered, annoyed, but unable to stop laughing at my tagline. "You know I can't do anything."

"Yeah, 'cause I'll kick your skinny white ass into next week," I crowed.

"Yeah, and I don't want your nasty dragon pet eating me alive, thanks!"

So there you have it. Kenny knew my secret, what I was. What I could do.

I'm a motherfuckin' Umbran Witch. Got a problem? Well, you can phone into my lovely mother. I'm sure she'll be happy to...how do us Americans put it? Oh, yes…

_Bust a cap in yo' ass. _

What did I say? 1-800-Take-It-Bitch!

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I freakin' love Cereza. She's like the teenage firecracker of her mother. So, in this AU story, Bayonetta is still in Europe, but shipped Cereza off to live with her father, Luka, in America. Specifically, Phoenix, Arizona. Now, she has to keep the city safe from pesky Angels with the help of one certain nerdy boy. And things just keep elevatin' from there!

Also, a reference to YouTuber "theRadBrad" is in here. Just 'cause.

I'm going to have so much fun writing this, I can already tell. Let me know if you want to continue it. As for the language, come on, they're teenagers. Let's not sugarcoat things, shall we? After all, Cereza's a "fucking celebrity in this town." So the rating has been cranked up to M to be on the safe side.

-**Cranberry Knight-XIII**


End file.
